Verlobung mit Hindernissen
by Miss Bennet
Summary: Jane ist endlich mit Mr Bingley verlobt. Doch wie steht es um Elizabet und Mr Darcy? Werden die beiden doch noch zusammenkommen? Reviews, ob positiv oder negativ, sind natürlich erlaubt!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo allerseits! Da ich selbst ein großer Fan von „Stolz und Vorurteil" bin, habe ich mich entschlossen, mich selbst auch mal an eine eigene Fanfiction zu wagen. Ob sich der Anfang meiner Schreiberei gelohnt hat und **„ob" **es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben, wird sich nach euren fleißig verfassten Reviews zeigen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Aber nun genug der Worte! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1**

Ein einsamer Reiter ritt über die weiten Felder von Netherfield. Das Wetter war alles andere als einladend. Der Wind peitschte den Regen durch die Luft, doch Fitzwilliam Darcy spürte ihn kaum. Er wollte nur noch weg. Weg von der Kaltschnäuzigkeit einer hohen Dame namens Caroline Bingley. Wie immer kannte ihre Impertinenz und Unverfrorenheit gegenüber Miss Elisabeth Bennet nur wenige Grenzen, doch diesmal war sie zu weit gegangen. Ihre ewigen Sticheleien konnte er nicht gutheißen. Nicht mehr! Anfangs hatte er sich angewöhnt, sich diesen „Anfällen", wie er diese bereits still für sich nannte, mit Gleichgültigkeit gegenüberzutreten. Darcy war es in diesem Fall lieber, darauf nichts zu erwidern. Dennoch konnte er seine Erregung nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war wie ein Damm, der dem ewigen Druck des Hochwassers nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er trieb sein Pferd schneller an. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen, bevor er sich gezwungenermaßen wieder in die Gegenwart von Miss Bingley begeben konnte. Dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Er rief sich das Gespräch wieder in Erinnerung. Wie sagte sie doch, Miss Elisabeth Bennet käme ganz nach ihrer Mutter und sei nur darauf erpicht, sich selbst und ihre Familie vor dem finanziellen Ruin zu retten, wobei sie aber wegen ihrer mangelnden Schönheit nur geringe Chancen auf die feinen Kreise aufwies. „Nur weil Sie, Miss Bingley, einer höheren Gesellschaft angehören, besitzen Sie noch lange keine Freiheiten, sich über andere Menschen so abfällig zu verhalten! Ich finde Ihre ganze Art besonders gegenüber Miss Bennet abscheulich", rief Darcy bei diesen Worten aus, wobei sich Caroline Bingley überrascht nach ihm umdrehte. Sie wagte nicht, ihm etwas zu entgegnen und starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Farbe, die sich üblicherweise leicht über ihre Wangen zog, war schlagartig aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Auch Charles Bingley war bei diesen Worten, die sein Freund verlauten lies, aufgesprungen. Seine Verwunderung und Erschrockenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Von dieser Seite hatte er seinen Freund noch nie kennen gelernt. Er war immer Charmant zu seinen Schwestern gewesen.Er hatte sich auf die negativen Anspielungen seiner Schwestern, was die Familie Bennet betraf, meistens in Schweigen gehüllt. Er konnte sich das Verhalten seines Freundes nicht erklären. Ob es wohl etwas mit Elizabeth Bennet zu tun hatte? Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen kein Laut zu hören war. Darcy verließ daraufhin nach einer leichten Verbeugung überstürzt den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort gesprochen zu haben. Er fühlte die kochende Wut, aber auch den Stolz seiner Tat, sich endlich gegen Miss Bingley behauptet zu haben. Obwohl sein Verhalten vermutlich einige Spekulationen bei Bingley hervorrufen würde. Schließlich kannte er sein Verhältnis zu Elizabeth nicht. Darcy hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, was ihm schon sein Anstand verbot. Nein, er war sich absolut sicher, richtig gehandelt zu haben. Dennoch wollte er keine Sekunde mehr unter einem Dach mit ihr verbringen. So war er geradewegs in den Stall gestürmt und wies den Stallburschen mit einer wüsten Geste an, sein Pferd zu satteln, auf das er sich nach einigen wenigen Minuten schwang und über den Vorplatz von Netherfield davon hetzte, wobei sein Verschwinden durch seinen Freund und deren Schwester nicht unbemerkt blieb.

In Longbourn, keine 3 Meilen entfernt, ahnte niemand etwas von dem Vorfall auf Netherfield. Elizabeth Bennet saß zusammen mit ihrer älteren Schwester Jane im Wohnzimmer, beide Köpfe waren über Stickarbeiten geneigt. Im Kamin brannte Feuer, das eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete. „Wann können wir mit der Ankunft von deinem Mr Bingley auf Longbourn rechnen? Ich hoffe doch heute noch?" „ Ich denke, er wird uns heute Abend seines Besuches erfreuen. Und natürlich werden auch seine Schwester und Mr Darcy kommen." Lizzy entwich ungewollt ein Seufzer. „Ja, wir werden uns dessen wohl kaum mehr erwehren können. Jetzt, wo du praktisch mit Mr Bingley fast verheiratet bist." Jane blicke auf und sah Elizabeth ruhig an. „Ich erkenne fast etwas Bedauern aus deiner Stimme heraus. Bist du enttäuscht über die neue Verwandtschaft und deren Freunde, die die Hochzeit nach sich zieht?" „Da irrst du dich. Warum sollte ich enttäuscht sein. Ich denke nur daran, wie glücklich du bist." Bevor Jane sprechen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich hoffe doch, ihr bleibt nach eurer Hochzeit noch einige Zeit auf Netherfield?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe mit Char… äh … mit Mr Bingley noch nicht darüber gesprochen." Elizabeth konnte sich ein Schmunzeln über den Versprecher ihrer Schwester nicht verkneifen. Jane beachtete es nicht. Sie dachte an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihrem Verlobten. „Lizzy, sag mir, bist du glücklich?" fragte sie plötzlich „Warum sollte es nicht so sein? Wie könnte ich unglücklich sein, wo du das Glück, liebe Jane, doch noch gefunden hast." Jane wirkte bei diesen Worten verlegen und entgegnete: „Ich dachte nur… Nun ja, an deine Ablehnung des Antrages von Mr Darcy. Ich denke, du…" ‚liebst ihn sehr', hatte sie sagen wollen, jedoch versagte sie sich die Worte. „Warum sprichst du darüber? Es gibt nichts über die Angelegenheit zu verlieren. Sie liegt lange zurück. Und ich kann dir nochmals versichern, dass ich sehr glücklich bin." „Dann bin ich beruhigt." Beide widmeten sich wieder stillschweigend ihrer Handarbeit. Dennoch blieben bei Jane, auch nach mehrmaliger Versicherung, dass sie, Elizabeth, glücklich sei, Zweifel bestehen. Sie glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Elizabeth Mr Darcy nicht liebte. Auch Elizabeth war sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher. In ihr herrschte ein regelrechtes Gefühlschaos, dass sie nur durch ihre gute Erziehung zu verstecken vermochte. Sie dachte sehr oft an den Tag bei ihrer Freundin Charlotte Collins in Hunsford, den Tag der ihr ganzes Leben verändert hätte, hätte sie nur „ja" gesagt. Jedoch war Lizzy damals voreingenommen gewesen, das musste sie sich gezwungenermaßen eingestehen. Die Sache mit Mr Wickham. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal an seinen Worten gezweifelt, obwohl sie hätte zweifeln müssen. Er hatte schon bei seiner zweiten Begegnung mit Elizabeth über sein Leid geklagt, das ihm durch Mr Darcy widerfahren war. Jeder andere mit guten Absichten hätte über diese Sache stillschweigen bewahrt. Doch hätte sie Mr Darcys Heiratsantrag angenommen, wäre sie Wickham nie begegnet? Wenn sie nie von dieser Lüge erfahren hätte. Elizabeth bezweifelte dies sehr. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sie von Colonel Fitzwilliam erfuhr, was er ihrer Schwester angetan hatte. Er war es gewesen, der Bingley weisgemacht hatte, Jane liebte ihn nicht und hatte ihn gewissermaßen dazu genötigt nach London abzureisen. Jedoch musste Elizabeth Mr Darcy zugute halten, dass er alles in einem Brief, den er ihr am Tage nach dem Antrag überreicht hatte, alle Sachverhalte bezüglich Mr Wickham klargestellt und sich sogar für die Sache mit Jane und Bingley entschuldigt hatte. Oh, wie hatte sie sich gefühlt, nachdem sie das Blatt Papier mit seiner sorgfältigen Schrift gelesen hatte. Wie konnte sie ihm jemals wieder gegenübertreten. Ihre Anschuldigungen, die sie Mr Darcy an den Kopf geworfen hatte, waren einfach zu schwerwiegend gewesen. Sie schämte sich ihrer Worte. Nach der Übergabe des Briefes war er überstürzt zurück nach London abgereist. So konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen, was wohl auch besser gewesen war, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie dies bewerkstelligen sollte. Die überraschende Einladung ihrer Tante Mrs Gardiner, doch zusammen mit ihr und Mr. Gardiner Derbyshire und die Seen zu bereisen, war daher eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen, um über den Vorfall hinwegzukommen. Doch Elizabeths und Darcys Wege kreuzten sich in Derbyshire, genauer gesagt auf seinem Landsitz Pemberley, erneut. Und sie wusste, als sie ihn sah, dass sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber geändert hatten. Ihr wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass sie ihn liebte. Dennoch, nach der Sache mit Lydia und Wickham war Elizabeth sich sicher, dass er mit ihrer Familie und insbesondere mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Obwohl Wickham nach langem hin und her Lydia schließlich doch, vor allem aber durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Mr Darcy, geheiratet hatte, was den Schaden begrenzt hielt, würde doch ewig etwas an der Ehre der ganzen Familie Bennet hängen bleiben. Tränen stiegen Elizabeth in die Augen, die sie verzweifelt vor Jane zu verbergen versuchte. Doch … Nein! Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass Mr Darcy sie nicht mehr liebte. Was zählte, war das jetzt und hier. Schließlich war Jane nun verlobt mit Mr Bingley! Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Elizabeth und legte ihre Handarbeit auf den kleinen Tisch neben den Kamin. „Ich werde noch etwas spazieren gehen." „Bei diesem Wetter? Es regnet doch." „Nein, es hat aufgehört. Ich muss mir etwas die Füße vertreten. Dieses anhaltende schlechte Wetter macht mich ganz betrübt. Ich werde bald zurück sein, Jane. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Zuerst möchte ich mich bei euch für die positiven Reviews bedanken. So, nun also die Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 2**

Der Ritt schien Darcy notdürftig wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Er fühlte sich wieder soweit, der Impertinenz Miss Bingleys gegenüberzutreten. Natürlich würde ihm Bingley sicherlich einige Vorwürfe über sein schlechtes Verhalten gegenüber seiner Schwester machen. Er fühlte sich jedoch nicht schuldig. Was er jetzt tun musste, war Ruhe bewahren. Gegenüber Miss Bingley und … vor allem Miss Bennet. Heute würde er sie wieder sehen. Darcy musste bekennen, dass er sich freute, sie heute wiederzusehen. Ihre geistreichen Kommentare und ihr Charme ließen ihn schmunzeln. Er dachte an ihre Ankunft auf Netherfield, als sie sich nach ihrer kranken Schwester erkundigte. Er hatte selten so etwas Liebreizendes gesehen. Obwohl sie nicht ganz adrett gekleidet war und ihr Haar sich etwas aus dem Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf gelöst hatte, konnte er kaum den Blick von ihr abwenden. Der Besuch war für heute Abend auf Longbourn angesetzt, so blieb ihm noch etwas Zeit, sich mental auf das Wiedersehen vorzubereiten.

Darcy war derart in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich das Wetter inzwischen weiter verschlechtert hatte. Ein schweres Gewitter nahte. Und, oh nein, er hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet. Er war viel zu weit von Netherfield entfernt, um der Wetterverschlechterung noch zu entgehen. Er fluchte, gab dem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte mit halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den matschigen Boden. Der Wind peitschte ihm den Regen mit roher Gewalt ins Gesicht. Er verlangsamte seinen Rappen und sah sich um.

Da erblickte er eine schäbige Hütte, direkt am Waldrand. Die einzige Möglichkeit halbwegs vor dem schweren Gewitter geschützt zu sein. Er lenkte sein Pferd dorthin, sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Sattel und stellte sich unter den kleinen Dachvorbau. In diesem Moment zuckte ein schwerer Blitz. Der darauf folgende ohrenbetäubende Donner lies Darcys Pferd erschrecken. Er hatte keine Chance sein Pferd zu bändigen. Mit lautem Gewieher stellte es sich auf die Hinterhand und stürmte mit weit ausholendem Galopp in Richtung seines heimatlichen Stalles. Darcy fluchte erneut. Sobald sich das Wetter gebessert hatte, würde er wohl zu Fuß nach Netherfield zurückgehen müssen, obwohl es in diesem Augenblick wohl noch etwas dauern würde.

Der Regen verstärkte sich. Selbst unter dem Vorbau war er nicht mehr gegen die Nässe geschützt. Er versuchte, die Tür der Hütte zu öffnen. Sie schwang mit einem lauten Knarren auf. Wenigstens ist dies mir gnädig gestimmt, dachte er. Er trat ein und würziger Heugeruch schlug ihm entgegen. Darcy konnte den kleinen Heuberg erkennen, der sich lose in der Mitte des Raumes vor ihm erhob. Vermutlich wurde die Hütte als Rumpelkammer benutzt, denn es befanden sich noch Ackergeräte, eine kleine kaputte Kutsche und altes Kutschengeschirr darin. Er marschierte darauf zu und erkannte neben dem Haufen Heu mehrere kleine Schemel. Er nahm auf einem platz.

Er blickte sich um. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als hier abzuwarten. Der Wind heulte um das Gebäude und lies das Gebälk knacken. Der Himmel schien alle Pforten geöffnet zu haben. Er blickte auf seine Taschenuhr. Es war bereits nach 6. Sollte sich das Wetter nicht bald bessern, was in der derzeitigen Situation den Anschein hatte, so würde er die Gesellschaft auf Longbourn versäumen, was ihn nun gar nicht erfreute. So würde er Elizabeth an diesem Tag wieder nicht sehen können. Doch war es nur allein sie, warum er noch länger in Netherfield weilte. Er hätte schon längst wieder zurück nach Pemberley reisen sollen, um seinen geschäftlichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen. Jedoch war die Hochzeit von Bingley bereits in einer Woche. Es würde sich kaum lohnen, die Reise nach Hause anzutreten. Er war froh, sich in dieser Hinsicht ganz auf seinen Verwalter verlassen zu können. Er würde auch noch bis nach der Hochzeit ohne ihn zurechtkommen.

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Was war das? Ihm war, als hätte er ein Geräusch gehört. Er lauschte. Nein, vermutlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Doch unerwartet wurde heftig die Tür aufgestoßen und eine Gestalt stürzte herein. Die Person atmete heftig. Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum. Er erkannte, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte, doch da sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte, konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sie trug ein helles Kleid, das klatschnass an ihr herunterhing. Und dazu eine curryfarbene Jacke. Curryfarben? War es denn möglich? Er sprang auf, als ihn die Gewissheit mit einem Schlag traf. Die Gestalt war niemand anderes als Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy musterte sie einige Augenblicke, bevor er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht allein war. Er hüstelte. Elizabeth drehte sich erschrocken um. „Mr. Darcy! … Haben Sie mich erschreckt! Was machen Sie denn hier?„ Er verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie nicht ängstigen. Das schlechte Wetter hat mich gezwungenermaßen hierher geführt.„ „Natürlich! Eine überaus geistlose Frage von mir.„, erwiderte sie verlegen. Er betrachtete sie. Oh, wie sie diesen Blick liebte.

Elizabeth errötete bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wandte sich ab. „So wie sich das Wetter verhält, werden wir wohl noch eine Weile hier ausharren müssen.„, ergriff er nach kurzer Zeit wieder das Wort. „Es ist hier zwar nicht so bequem wie in Netherfield oder Longbourn, aber bitte setzen Sie sich. Sie sind ja ganz außer Atem.„ Lizzy blickte ihn einen Moment an, lächelte und ging zu einem der Schemel, den ihr Mr Darcy neben den seinen platziert hatte. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und setzte sich. Er selbst nahm neben ihr platz. „Verzeihen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Sie sind ja völlig durchnässt. Bitte, nehmen Sie meine Jacke!„ „Nein! Bitte, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!„ „Ich bestehe darauf. Sie werden sich sonst erkälten.„ Er stand auf, zog sich die Jacke aus und legte sie über ihre Schultern. „Haben Sie vielen Dank, Mr Darcy.„

Er nahm wieder auf dem Schemel platz. Schweigen. „Ihrer Familie geht es doch hoffentlich gut?„, fragte er, nur damit etwas gesagt wurde. „Ich danke Ihnen, alle sind wohlauf.„ „Aha.„ Erneutes Schweigen.

Die Situation erinnerte sie sehr an seinen Besuch, den er ihr bei den Collins gemacht hatte. Damals hatte der Großteil seines Besuches auch aus Stille bestanden.

„Ich hoffe, Ihrer Schwester geht es auch gut?„, ergriff sie nun das Wort. „Ja, sie erfreut sich bester Gesundheit.„ „Verweilt Sie denn zurzeit auf Pemberley?„ „Nein, sie hält sich in London bei einer Verwandten auf. Sie wird aber in ein paar Tagen zur Hochzeit von Bingley und Ihrer Schwester auf Netherfield eintreffen. Und … sie freut sich besonders, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Bennet, wie sie mir durch einen Brief mitteilte.„ Elizabeth lächelte und warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. „Ich freue mich ebenso, sie wiederzusehen. Sie ist eine so nette, freundliche junge Dame. Ich habe sie richtig lieb gewonnen, obwohl wir uns nur zweimal begegnet sind.„ „Das freut mich sehr, Miss Bennet.„ Elizabeth hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie spürte, wie er sie anblickte. Sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Dazu war sie ihm gegenüber zu verlegen, seitdem sie ihre wahren Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand, kannte.

Darcy konnte ihre Unsicherheit förmlich spüren. Doch konnte er einen weiteren Versuch wagen? Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich ihre Gefühle gegenüber ihm verändert hatten. Wo sie früher auf fast jedes Gesprächsthema die passende Antwort gefunden hatte, so war sie jetzt regelrecht schüchtern. Nein, er musste handeln. Sofort! Er konnte seine Empfindungen, seine Liebe für sie nicht länger unterdrücken. Aber wie? Oder sollte er doch noch warten? Er dachte an den misslungenen ersten Antrag. Nein! Von nun an gibt es kein zurück!

„Miss Bennet.„, sagte er sanft. Er sah ihre Hände, die krampfhaft in ihrem Schoß lagen. Er rückte näher und nahm sie ihn die seinen. Sie blickte überrascht in sein Gesicht. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen, sich ihr zu offenbaren.

----

„Wo bleibt denn Lizzy schon wieder? Sie wird zu unserem Dinner noch zu spät kommen. Es ist gleich sieben. Mr Bingley und Mr Darcy sind sicher schon auf dem Weg zu uns. Und sicherlich besucht uns auch Miss Bingley!„ Mrs Bennet stöhnte auf. „Mama, ich bin sicher, sie wird gleich wieder zurückkehren. Sicherlich hat sie sich nur irgendwo untergestellt, wenn man bedenkt, wie heftig der Wolkenbruch war.„, erwiderte Jane. „Ach was! In letzter Zeit hat man nur Ärger mit ihr! Warum musste sie auch bei diesem Wetter spazieren gehen! Nein, diese Spaziergänge! Was werden nur unsere Gäste denken! Sie ist wie eine Wilde! Oh, meine Nerven!„ Jane seufzte. Sie kannte die Übertreibungen ihrer Mutter nur zu gut. „Stehen die Rosen, die ich als Tischschmuck ausgewählt habe, schon auf dem Tisch?„ Mrs Bennet rauschte ins Esszimmer. „Nein! Um alles muss man sich selbst kümmern! Hill! Hill!„ Sie sauste aus dem Zimmer. um der Haushälterin letzte Anweisung zu erteilen. Jane blieb im Zimmer zurück.

Sie ging auf das Fenster. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. Bald war sie Mrs Bingley. Und was sie am meisten freute, war, dass es eine Liebesheirat war. Keine arrangierte Ehe, in der kein Respekt und vor allem keine Liebe herrschte. Sie war froh, dass sich ihr Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Und auch mit seinen Schwestern hatte sie es nach ihrer Ansicht gut getroffen. Dennoch hatte ihr Lizzy den Rat gegeben, sich vor ihnen in Acht zu nehmen, besonders vor Caroline Bingley. Sie sei hinterhältig, falsch und nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Jane jedoch glaubte fest daran, dass sie ihr eine gute Freundin werden würde. Sie sah stets immer das gute im Menschen. Sie lächelte. Sie dachte an das wunderschöne Brautkleid, das in ihrem Schrank hing. Sie konnte den großen Tag kaum mehr erwarten. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster.

Eine Kutsche, vor die vier Pferde gespannt waren, kam langsam auf das Haus zu. „Jane! Mr Bingley kommt! Mary! Kitty! Wo bleibt ihr nur! Mr Bennet!„ Wie immer versetzte Mrs Bennet das ganze Haus in Aufregung. „Mrs Bennet, warum nur diese Eile. In dieser Zeit, die die Kutsche noch bis zur Ankunft benötigt hätte, hätte ich bereits Homers „Odyssee„ zu Ende gelesen, anstatt mich immer noch am Anfang des Buches aufzuhalten.„, konnte sich Mr Bennet nicht versagen.

Die Familie versammelte sich auf dem Vorplatz, um die Gäste gebührend zu empfangen. Der Wagen hielt an, ein Diener öffnete die Wagentüre und Mr Bingley stieg aus. „Mr Bingley! Wie ich mich freue, Sie hier auf Longbourn begrüßen zu dürfen.„, setzte Mrs Bennet an. Mr Bingley verbeugte sich galant. „Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Mrs Bennet. Mr Bennet, ich freue mich sehr, Sie wiederzusehen.„ Und natürlich fiel die Begrüßung für Mary und Kitty nicht weniger herzlich aus. Jane begrüßte er mit einem Handkuss und mit liebevollen Worten.

„Sind Sie denn heute ganz allein zu uns gekommen? Ich dachte, Sie wären in Begleitung von Miss Bingley und Mr Darcy.„, platzte Mrs Bennet in die Unterhaltung der beiden Verliebten. „Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Meine Schwester fühlt sich nicht sehr wohl. Sie lässt Sie bitten, sie zu entschuldigen. Und Darcy … nun ja … er ist leider verhindert.„ „Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Ich hoffe, ihrer Schwester geht es bald wieder besser.„ Das Fernbleiben von Mr Darcy wurde von Mrs Bennet übergangen.

Charles Bingley lächelte gequält. Er verschwieg, dass Caroline Bingley keinesfalls erpicht darauf war, einen Abend unter Leuten zu verbringen, die unter ihrem hohen Rang standen, besonders, was Mrs Bennet betraf. Mit Müh und Not akzeptierte sie Jane als die Frau an ihres Bruders Seite. Und was Darcy betraf, so war dieser von seinem Ausritt noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Hätte er davon erfahren, dass Darcys Pferd herrenlos nach Netherfield galoppiert war, so hätte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. In der jetzigen Situation nahm er an, dass er sich durch die unfreundliche Behauptung Carolines abreagieren musste. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit vage geahnt, dass ihm Elizabeth nicht gleichgültig war. So hatte er für das Verhalten seines Freundes vollstes Verständnis.

Die Gesellschaft begab sich zu Tisch. „Ich sehe, dass Ihre Familie ebenfalls nicht vollständig ist.„ „Nein, meine Schwester ist leider nicht zugegen. Sie wollte einen Spaziergang machen. Und da es doch dieses schreckliche Gewitter gab, wird sie sich irgendwo untergestellt haben.„, sagte Jane. „Nun ja, Mr Bingley. Leider lässt sich unsere Lizzy nicht davon abbringen. Ich war ja diesen Märschen nie wohlgesinnt gegenübergestellt. Aber sie hat in dieser Sache ihren eigenen Kopf.„, fügte Mrs Bennet hinzu. „Sollten wir sie nicht suchen gehen? Nicht, dass Miss Bennet am Ende noch etwas zugestoßen ist.„ „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Elizabeth ist oft stundenlang unterwegs. Wir sind das schon gewöhnt.„

Mr Bingley lächelte bei diesen Worten leicht. Er konnte die Sorglosigkeit von Elizabeths Mutter nicht ganz verstehen. Und auch Jane machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester, was auch ihrem Verlobten nicht entging. Das Unwetter war wirklich sehr heftig gewesen. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sicher würde sie jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommen.

Die Sorge um Elizabeth wurde für einen Moment vergessen, als das Mahl serviert wurde. Als Vorspeise wurde Kürbissuppe serviert, wobei diese durch den Hauptgang, es gab Rehbraten mit Gemüse, geschmacklich noch überboten wurde. Als Nachspeise wurde Kirschsoufflee gereicht. Mr Bingley hielt sich mit seinen Komplimenten nicht zurück. Er versicherte Mrs Bennet mehrmals, schon lange nicht mehr so wunderbar gespeist zu haben.

Das Wetter hatte sich wieder etwas gebessert. Sogar die Sonne war noch einmal zum Vorschein gekommen, die sich bereits langsam dem Horizont näherte. Jane und Mr Bingley entschlossen sich deshalb zu einem kurzen Spaziergang im Garten, wobei das Paar auch vor den etwas nervigen Fragen von Mrs Bennet an Mr Bingley flüchtete.

Als die beiden bei der steinernen Sitzgruppe unter der Weide angelangt waren stand plötzlich Elizabeth vor ihnen.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Also wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe,es gefällt euch. Reviews unbedingt schreiben! Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 3**

Elizabeth hatte sofort wieder ihre Kontenanche gefunden, als sie die beiden Verliebten vor sich stehen sah und nur sie selbst wusste, wie zerwühlt sie sich fühlte. Von ihrem Gefühlschaos erkannten die beiden nichts. „Mr Bingley, bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, aber ich bin in den Wolkenbruch geraten und musste mich unterstellen." „Miss Bennet, das macht doch nichts. Wir dachten uns dies bereits alle. Ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht krank." „Da ist es wohl besser, ich kleide mich rasch um." Sie knickste, warf Jane noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte in die Richtung des Hauses.

Mit höchster Vorsicht betrat Elizabeth das Haus. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie ihrer Mutter in die Arme laufen, die sie nur mit unangenehmen Fragen und Maßregelungen aufgehalten hätte. In diesem Moment war es nämlich besser, allein zu sein und über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Doch was gab es denn, über das man nachdenken konnte. Es war ja nichts passiert. Eigentlich. Oder doch? Jedenfalls nichts unerlaubtes.

Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, ging langsam auf die Bank zu, die an ihrem Fenster stand und lies sich darauf nieder. Sie ahnte nun, was er für sie empfand. Leider kam es nicht dazu, denn aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen brachte er die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

Wie einfühlsam er ihren Namen aussprach. „Miss Bennet.", sagte er, so gefühlvoll. Und danach ihre Hände in seine genommen hatte. Oh … ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er atmete tief ein, während sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Doch nach einigen Momenten gab er ihre Hände wieder frei und sprang vom Stuhl auf. Er durchschritt den Raum,drehte sich zu ihr um und erkundigte sich plötzlich nach ihrer Schwester und ihre Familie. Die plötzliche Wendung machte sie stutzig und Elizabeth hatte im ersten Moment ihre Sprache verloren. Höflich, aber doch etwas enttäuscht, beantwortete sie seine Frage.

Leider verlief der Rest der Unterhaltung in derselben Art. Belanglosigkeiten wurden ausgetauscht, aber nicht die Worte, die sie und, was Elizabeth natürlich nicht ahnen konnte, auch Darcy gerne gehört hätte. „Soll ich Sie nach Longbourn zurückbegleiten?" fragte er, als sich das Wetter gebessert hatte, so dass man die Hütte verlassen konnte, ohne völlig durchnässt zu werden. „Das ist nicht nötig, Mr Darcy. Es ist ja nicht weit und ich kenne mich in der Gegend hervorragend aus. Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen, dass ich verloren gehe.", erwiderte sie mit ihrer zurückgewonnenen Schlagfertigkeit. Also verabschiedete man sich und Darcy eilte mit großen Schritten in Richtung Netherfield, wobei Lizzy ihm erstaunt nachblickte und sich erst auf den Weg nach Hause machte, als er hinter der Wegbiegung verschwunden war.

So hatte die überaus komische Situation ihr Ende gefunden. Was sollte sie bloß davon halten? Warum wagte er keinen Versuch, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Sie dachte an den ersten, fehlgeschlagenen Versuch von seitens Mr Darcy. Dachte er, sie würde ihn ein weiteres Mal zurückweisen? Verdenken konnte sie seine Unsicherheit in keiner Weise. Schließlich war sie selbst nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

Elizabeth war derart in ihre Überlegungen versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ihre Schwester das Zimmer betrat. „Geht es dir gut, Lizzy?" „Oh. Jane! Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt!" „Entschuldige, ich habe auf mein Klopfen keine Antwort erhalten. Aber ich war in Sorge." „Ich danke dir, liebe Schwester. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde." erwiderte sie.

Janes Blick fiel auf die schwarze Herrenjacke, die um Elizabeths Schultern hing. „Lizzy, wo hast du den die Jacke her?" „Oh je, die ist mir völlig entgangen. Nun bin ich dir wohl eine Erklärung schuldig. Ich habe mich in dem alten Stall von Mr Austen untergestellt und da traf ich Mr Darcy. Er war, genau wie ich in das schwere Gewitter geraten und da ich völlig durchnässt war, hat er mir freundlicherweiße seine Jacke überlassen. Ich habe es vergessen, sie ihm zurückzugeben." „Mr Darcy war da!" Janes Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Elizabeth lenkte, das Gespräch auf Mr Bingley. „Ist dein Verlobter schon nach Netherfield zurückgekehrt?" „Nein. Er unterhält sich mit Papa. Aber die Kutsche ist gerade angekommen. Ich dachte, du willst dich noch von ihm verabschieden." „Ja. Ich komme." Sie stand sofort auf, damit ihre Schwester keine Gelegenheit mehr fand, um nochmals auf Mr Darcy zu sprechen zu kommen. „Aber du solltest zuerst das durchnässte Kleid ausziehen und dich umkleiden. Denk nur an die Reaktion unsere Mutter, wenn du ihr so unter die Augen kommst." Beide lachten über diese Vorstellung.

---

Was in aller Welt war nur in Darcy gefahren? Er war knapp davor gewesen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Aber eben nur knapp. Warum hatte er sie nicht gefragt? „Zum Teufel mit dir, du elender Feigling!" sagte er wütend zu sich selbst. Hatte er Angst? Ja, musste er sich eingestehen. Er hatte Angst. Vor ihrer Antwort. Sein ganze Zukunft hing von einem Wort ab. Ein _„Nein"_ von ihr und er hatte sie verloren. Wie hatte sich wohl sein Freund Bingley gefühlt, als er seiner Jane den Antrag gemacht hatte? Sollte er ihn um Rat fragen?

Nein, entschied er. Dafür war er zu stolz. Normalerweise war es Darcy, der anderen Ratschläge erteilte. Was jedenfalls die geschäftlichen Dinge anbelangte. Wie man Handelsgeschäfte möglichst rentabel führt, ja, da kannte er sich aus. Und auch bei Pferden machte ihm so schnell keiner etwas vor. Doch was die Liebe betraf und wie man eine Frau für sich gewann, so wanderte Fitzwilliam Darcy beinahe auf Neuland. Nicht, dass er noch nie verliebt gewesen war. Durchaus nicht. Auch die körperliche Liebe war ihm nicht fremd. Aber all dies waren harmlose Schwärmereien gewesen. Nie hätte er eine dieser Damen ausgewählt, seine Frau zu werden, obwohl vermutlich alle nicht nein gesagt hätten. Er schmunzelte. Welche Frau würde schon 10.000 ₤ im Jahr ablehnen? ... _Elizabeth Bennet!_

Sie war anders als diese Frauen. Sie war nicht darauf bedacht, ihm Schönzutun, wie die meisten anderen Menschen, die er kannte. Man denke nur an Miss Bingley, die ihm in allem was er sagte und tat, nur begeistert zustimmte. Nie vertrat sie eine eigene Meinung. Miss Bennet ist in dieser Hinsicht _völlig_ anders. Sie machte ihm nicht den Hof, sondern sagte ihm ohne Schonung ihre eigene Meinung. Das hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert.

Die Aussicht, die Zukunft mit ihr zu teilen, war, solange er sie nicht gefragt hatte, noch in weiter Ferne. Doch das würde sich ändern. Bei dem nächsten Zusammentreffen würde er sie fragen, nahm er sich fest vor.

Diese Gedanken plagten ihn während des ganzen Rückweges nach Netherfield, wo er erst spät ankam. Als er das herrschaftliche Haus betrat, wurde er bereits von Caroline Bingley erwartet. „Mr Darcy! Gott sei dank ist Ihnen nichts passiert! Ich sah Ihr Pferd ohne Sie nach Hause kommen und habe sofort das Personal veranlasst, nach Ihnen zu suchen! Ich machte mir schreckliche Sorgen!" Er verbeugte sich und sah sie verwundert an. Soviel Besorgnis kannte er von der Schwester seines Freundes nicht. „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Bingley. Aber wie Sie sehen bin ich bei bester Gesundheit." erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

Er machte Anstalten, nach oben zu gehen, doch Miss Bingley fuhr fort: „Sie müssen müde sein, Mr Darcy. Bitte nehmen Sie doch einen Schluck Tee im Salon ein. Ich leiste Ihnen Gesellschaft." „Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich werde mich auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen." Er verbeugte sich und war auch schon nach oben entschwunden. Miss Bingley blickte ihm erstaunt nach. Was mochte ihn nur in solche Aufregung versetzt haben? Hatte es etwas mit den Bennets zu tun? Sie dachte an Elizabeth Bennet. Fieberhaft versuchte sie eine Antwort zu finden, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie reckte ihr Kinn nach oben und ging in den Salon zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!

Heute also endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich bitte euch um Nachsicht, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Reviews unbedingt schreiben. Natürlich sind auch negative Kritiken erlaubt!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 4**

Die Tage bis zur Hochzeit hatten sich unendlich lange hingezogen, aber nun war endlich der große Tag gekommen. Die Braut stand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie trug bereits ihr Hochzeitskleid, ein Kleid ganz nach der neuesten Mode aus Seide und Spitze geschneidert. Dazu ein passender Hut mit langem Schleier. „Jane, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!" rief Mrs Bennet verzückt. „Das Kleid steht dir einfach hervorragend!" „Vielen Dank, Mama." „Ach, es ist ja noch so viel zu tun. Hill!" Mrs Bennet stürmte aus Janes Zimmer an Elizabeth vorbei, die in der Tür gestanden hatte. Sie lächelte ihre Schwester an. „Wirklich, Jane. Mama hat recht. Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Und das wird auch dein Mr Bingley nicht anders sehen als wir." „Oh, Lizzy, ich wünschte, ich sähe dich ebenso glücklich, wie ich es bin. Ich ... Ich kann es noch gar nicht begreifen. Ich werde tatsächlich heiraten." Janes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Elizabeth trat auf ihre Schwester zu und umarmte sie. „Ja, du wirst heiraten. Ich freue mich so für dich." Sie lösten sich voneinander. „Und glaube mir, Jane. Es ist mitunter einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens."

----

Die Gäste hatten sich bereits in der Kirche versammelt. Die Hochzeit konnte also beginnen. Doch bevor Jane an der Seite ihres Vaters zum Altar schritt, wünschten Elizabeth, Mary und Kitty der überaus glücklichen Braut alles erdenklich Gute und viel Freude auf ihrem weiteren Lebensweg. Die Jüngste der Schwestern, Lydia Bennet, jetzt verheiratete Wickham, hatte man unter den vorangegangenen Ereignissen nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Dies hätte nur für Verstimmungen und Tratsch gesorgt, den man unter allen Umständen unterbinden wollte.

Die Worte, die zwischen den ältesten Schwestern getauscht wurden, waren sehr herzlich und dennoch voller Trauer, da Jane nun Longbourn für immer verließ. „Na, Na, Lizzy. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde Jane England verlassen. Sie wird uns besuchen, oder wir sie. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Bestürzung.", wandte sich Mr Bennet an seine zweitälteste Tochter. „Nun geh aber, und nimm deinen Platz ein."

---

Die Trauung fand in kleinem Kreise in der Kirche in Meryton statt. Nur die engsten Familienmitglieder und Freunde waren eingeladen. Darunter befanden sich neben den Bennets, den Bingley-Schwestern und Mr Hurst auch Mr Collins und Charlotte, die den weiten Weg, trotz der Schwangerschaft, nicht gescheut hatte. Und natürlich durfte Bingleys bester Freund nicht fehlen, der zusammen mit seiner Schwester Georgiana anwesend war.

Die anschließende Hochzeitsfeier im Hause von Mr Bingley und der neuen Mrs Bingley beschränkte sich wegen der geringen Anzahl an geladenen Gästen (80 an der Zahl; nach Ansicht der Bingley-Schwestern erschreckend wenig) auf den großen Spiegelsaal, in dem sich auch die Musiker befanden und in dem selbstverständlich getanzt werden sollte. Für das Festmahl, so hatte man sich geeinigt, wurde der angrenzende blaue Salon mit Tischen ausgestattet und festlich geschmückt. Die Dekoration war, wenn man von dem Stand der Bingleys absah, eher schlicht und einfach gehalten. Damit hatte sich Jane gegen Miss Bingley durchgesetzt, die mit dem übermäßigem Pomp nur gut vor ihren Verwandten dastehen wollte. Der Braut schwebten aber nur einfache Sträuße aus Lilien vor, und da Mr Bingley seine zukünftige Frau abgöttisch liebte, unterstützte er sie natürlich in ihrem Vorhaben.

„Ich weiß doch, was man von uns erwartet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das die Verwandten ihrerseits nichts anderes gewöhnt sind, aber wie stehen wir denn vor unserer Verwandtschaft da. Wenn ich da nur an die Ascotts denke! Sie werden denken, wir nagen am Hungertuch." äußerte sich Miss Bingley später bei ihrer Schwester. Ändern konnte sie natürlich nichts und so musste sie sich fügen. Alles wurde nach den Wünschen des Brautpaares arrangiert. 'Getratscht' wurde, wie Miss Bingley befürchtete, nur vereinzelt und dann auch nur seitens der Bingley-Angehörigen.

Nach dem großartigen Festmahl, wurde das Tanzparkett von dem frisch vermählten Paar eröffnet. Elizabeth, die im Moment nicht tanzen wollte, setzte sich zu Georgiana Darcy, die sie einsam in einer Ecke des Salons erspät hatte. Miss Darcy freute sich zutiefst, die Freundin wiederzusehen, da das letzte Treffen bereits einige Monate zurücklag. Die Unterhaltung verlief, nach anfänglicher Schüchternheit Georgianas, sehr herzlich.

„Ich hörte, Sie verbringen die Wintermonate in diesem Jahr nicht in London sondern in Bath. Zu dieser Zeit soll das Klima dort sehr mild sein. Sie haben dort sicherlich Familie, bei denen Sie wohnen können." „Ich werde dort bei einer Tante leben. Ich verbringe die Winter in London ungern, Miss Bennet. Mein Bruder war so freundlich und hat es mir erlaubt hinzufahren." „Ja, das ist sehr freunlich von ihm. Leider vermag ich große Städte wenig leiden. Ich bin ein Naturkind, müssen Sie wissen. Ich würde das Grün der Bäume und die reine Luft vermissen. Natürlich, für ein paar Wochen würde ich es sicherlich aushalten. Es gibt ja auch Parks, die jedoch keineswegs vergleichbar mit den Wäldern um Longbourn sind. Nein, lange halten kann es mich dort wahrlich nicht. ... Sicherlich halten Sie mich jetzt für seltsam." „Oh, nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Auch ich liebe die Wälder und die Natur. Obwohl ich Ihnen versichern kann, dass Bath mit Parks nicht rar gesät ist." „Oh je, zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich noch nie in Bath war. Ich sollte wohl mit Äußerungen dieser Art etwas sparsamer sein. Aber ich verbinde jede Stadt, egal welche, sofort mit Dreck und zugepflasterten Wegen, wo kein Grashalm mehr wachsen kann, so wie es in London der Fall ist." „Wohin würden Sie denn gerne reisen. Ich vermute, an die Küste." „Ja, da vermuten Sie richtig. Ich würde gerne an die Küste Cornwalls reisen. Die Landschaft soll die schönste von ganz England sein, so habe ich gehört. Die Tage würde ich in einem kleinen Cottage mit langen Wanderungen und lesen verbringen. Aber genug davon, sonst gerate ich noch vollkommen ins Träumen."

Elizabeth und Georgiana unterhielten sich weiter sehr angeregt, unbemerkt davon, dass beide von einem Augenpaar beobachtet wurden. Dass sich die beiden Damen so gut verstanden, wurde wohlwollend registriert. Darcy hatte seine Schwester unter Menschen selten so unbefangen erlebt.

Das Gespräch fand ihr Ende durch einen jungen Mann, der Georgiana Darcy um den nächsten Tanz bittete. Die Unsicherheit der jungen Frau kam augenblicklich wieder zum Vorschein, wobei es Lizzy aber geschickt verstand, mit einem ermutigenden Blick und einem Lächeln der Freundin verstehen zu geben, die Bitte des Herrn nicht auszuschlagen und beide glitten auf die Tanzfläche.

Elizabeth saß noch einige Augenblicke auf ihrem Platz und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Tanzparkett. Die 'Einsamkeit' gewährte jedoch nicht lange, denn Mr Collins trat in den Salon. Ein Gespräch mit ihm wollte sie unter allen Umständen umgehen, da diese ohnehin nur ein Thema beinhalteten. Auf seine immer währenden 'Liebeserklärungen' auf Lady Catherine deBourg konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Die hatte sie heute schon zur genüge gehört, da sie bedauerlicherweise schon beim Dinner mit seiner Gesellschaft beehrt wurde. 'Ich frage mich, wie Charlotte das aushält' dachte sie sich, erhob sich rasch und versuchte, in dem Getümmel unterzutauchen.

Der Salon füllte sich zusehends und so beschloss sie, der Gesellschaft für einige Minuten den Rücken zu kehren um etwas Ruhe zu finden. 'Charles hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ins Nebenzimmer gehe' sagte sie sich. Elizabeth durchquerte den Salon und öffnete still und leise die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum. Der dahinter liegende Gang beherbergte am Ende eine weitere Tür. Das Zimmer dahinter entpuppte sich schließlich als kleine Bibliothek, ausgestattet mit einem Tisch und vier Stühlen. An der Wand neben dem Bücherregal stand ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa.

Obgleich nur wenige Kerzen brannten, konnte sie beinahe jede Einzelheit des Zimmers erkennen, da auch der Mond in dieser Nacht sehr hell die Landschaft beleuchtete. Elizabeth trat ans Fenster und blickte auf den Garten hinab, der still und einsam da lag.

Sie hatte sich über die erneute Begegnung mit Georgiana Darcy sehr gefreut. Sie war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vor einigen Monaten reifer,erwachsener geworden. Allein die Schüchternheit war ihr geblieben, die sie für Elizabeth aber umso symphatischer machte. Die Unterhaltung verlief sehr angenehm.

Einzig und allein die Tatsache, mit Georgianas Bruder an diesem Abend bis jetzt kaum ein einziges Wort allein gesprochen zu haben, betrübte sie etwas. Keine Gelegenheit hatte sich ergeben, etwas war immer dazwischen gekommen. Sei es Mr Collins, Miss Bingley oder ein anderer Gast.

---

„... so hat Sie mir freundlicherweise die Aufgabe zukommen lassen, Ihnen die herzlichsten Grüße übermitteln zu dürfen. Ihre Ladyschaft erfreut sich bester Gesundheit. Leider kränkelte Miss deBourg vor unserer Abreise etwas, doch durch die überaus große Fürsorge meiner Gönnerin wird sich ihre körperliche Verfassung bereits wiederhergestellt haben." Die Anwort nicht mehr als ein leises Brummen. „Lady Catherine sieht sich deshalb dazu veranlasst, dass es für die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter nur förderlich sei, einige Wochen an die Südküste Englands zu reisen. Das wärmere Klima in dieser Gegend soll für Menschen mit schwacher Konstitution geradezu Wunder wirken. Ein passendes Haus hat sich bereits gefunden, das allen nötigen Kompfort bieten kann, um den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, wie Sie sicherlich interessieren dürfte." 'Nicht im geringsten' dachte sich Darcy und verzog das Gesicht.

Du liebe Güte, musste sich Mr Collins ausgerechnet ihn als Gesprächspartner aussuchen. Seine Lobeshymnen auf seine Tante gingen ihm entsetzlich auf die Nerven. Da er zu beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Schwester und Miss Bennet zu betrachten, erkannte er die drohende „Gefahr" erst, als es schon zu spät war. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, warum Elizabeth so schnell den Raum verlassen hatte, was sich als überaus kluge Entscheidung herausstellte.

Während sich Mr Collins weiter die Zeit mit einem, so wie er meinte, sehr anregendem Gespräch vertrieb und es ihm völlig entging, dass er dabei mehr mit sich selbst sprach, überflog Darcy mit seinen Augen den Raum. Nach ihrem Tanz hatte sich Mrs Gardiner Georgianas angenommen. Beide plauderten angeregt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. Zweifellos befand sich seine Schwester in einer viel angenehmeren Situation als er.

Er unterbrach den Redeschwall Mr Collins. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment." Er verbeugte sich nur andeutungsweise und suchte unter einem aufatmenden Seufzer das Weite.

Langsam kam er dabei der Tür, hinter der Elizabeth verschwunden war, immer näher. Er blickte sich um und in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick schlüpfte er durch die Tür und trat, wie zuvor schon Elizabeth, in den Gang. Als würde Darcy von einem Magneten angezogen, fand er sich vor der Tür zur kleinen Bibliothek wieder. Lag nicht sogar etwas Lavendel in der Luft? Er vermeinte, ihren Duft zu riechen. Ein letztesmal blickte er sich um, bevor er die Tür öffnete und eintrat.


End file.
